Promise: She Was His
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Draco is told some shocking news & he must choose between two outcomes: being cut off from his family forever or losing the one person whom means the world to him. Which will he choose?
1. Promise

**A/N: This is my first fic, so please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot.**

**Oh yeah, just so you know, this is before the war with Voldemort.**

**Enjoy and review! XD**

**-slytherinangel01-**

* * *

**SPECIAL ALERT!**

******A new poll is up to see if you would like me to write a story of how their love came to be. Check out my profile and vote! It will be at the top of my profile. The poll will close the first Thursday of August, which is a week from today! So hurry and vote! :)**

**_P.S. If the vote is yes, I just wanted to let you guys now that there will be 3 stories in this series. The order is:_**

_**1. (this is if you vote yes, I don't want to release title yet.)**_

_**2. She Was His **_

**__****3. Lost Souls**

* * *

**She Was His**

He sauntered down the hall with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, on either side of him as if he bloody owned the place. Which he did, in a way. All the students moved hurriedly out of his way, making a clear pathway to his next class.

The same arrogant smirk that all Malfoy's possess graced his face as he winked at a girl that he passed, sending her into a fit of giggles. His bangs fell slightly to the front of his face in a way that every female swooned at the sight of him, wishing they could move it back to its place.

He stopped at the closed Potions door and sneered at the Gryffindors. Tension filled the air as the two houses waited for the door to open. The door finally opened and the students began filing in. He was about to walk in when he saw a flash of wild, brown hair disappear down the other corridor and the faint sound of sobbing.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke with a flat voice to his dunderhead companions. "Go to class. I'll see you at dinner," and with that said he turned quickly and ran down the corridor. Dashing down the hall, he peered down every passing corridor in search of the brunette. He changed his direction as he spotted a figure entering Myrtle's bathroom. Finally reaching the door, he opened the door and entered silently. The Slytherin Prince closed the door and muttered a locking and silence charm.

His insides knotted at the sight before him. The Gryffindor Princess laid on the cold, stone floor as sobs tore through the air. Seeing the strong girl like this, so vulnerable and fragile, haunted him. Walking to her, he hooked his arm beneath her knees and lifted her with the ease of a Seeker. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and placed her head softly on his shoulder as he exited the bathroom and moved quickly to the Heads dorm. With a muttered "phoenix" the picture swung open, revealing a passageway. He turned slightly, as to avoid bumping her foot against the paintings frame. Walking down the short passage to the lounge, he made a sharp left to his room. Shoving the door open with his foot, he laid her down on his Slytherin green sheets. She looked like a goddess laying there before his eyes.

His gray eyes seemed a shade darker as he skimmed her body. Her short skirt revealed her long, creamy legs and three buttons were unbuttoned, showing a bit of cleavage. Her hair was splayed around her face. Her loud sobs had quieted to silen tears trailing down her face. Those doe like eyes stared up at him showing grief and fear in their choclately depths.

His chest tightened painfully at her apparent fear. Why was she so scared? Never, in all the years he had known her, had she ever shown such an emotion. She was always so strong and brave. He sat quietly beside her and reached out, her eyes closing as his fingertips caressed her beautiful features. Her small nose, her delicate eyelids, her full red lips – so delicious and kissable. His caress stopped with the stillness of his hand.

_Those idiots…they never knew what a beauty was right before their eyes._

Everyone knew that the Weasel harbored a crush for the Gryffindor bookworm. He was happy that Weasley never got the courage to ask her out. The thought of her in someone else's arms enraged him.

Her eyes finally opened. Her eyes were glazed with lust, but fear still lurked beneath it. She averted her eyes and would not look at him. Frowning, he grasped her chin, and turned her face towards him, forcing her to look at him. He was shocked that her eyes were so empty and emotionless, _so helpless_.

His eyes were as dark as hell itself as he pinned her with his stare. Wondering why she was in this state, he decided to speak.

"Why were you crying today," he asked gently. "Did something happen?" She remained silent, but the walls in her eyes seemed to break.

Closing his eyes, he sighed frustratingly, running his hand through his already disheveled blonde hair. Breathing in deeply to stay calm, he once again opened his eyes, silently begging her to answer him.

"Mione… please talk to me… You know I don't like it when you're like this. Please tell me what's wrong."

She spoke with a shaky, hoarse voice. "You'll get mad and leave me if I tell you." Her eyes, _oh her eyes_, held so much fear that he promised her that nothing will ever make him mad at her. That it was impossible to be mad at her. He lifted her and sat her on his lap. His strong arms snaked around her waist in a strong, unbreakable embrace.

He whispered against her skin beneath her ear, making her shiver. "Hermione, you can tell me anything."

His words hung in the air and the room was silent as she hung her head with tears flowing, freely, down her face. He waited patiently for her to speak. Her voice was raw and hoarse as she began speaking.

"Do you remember, the day you played against the Gryffindors and won the Quidditch game?" He nodded silently. "And you guys threw a huge party?" He nodded again placing a kiss on her throat as encouragement. "And when you came here after the party, and I had stayed up waiting for you?" He kissed her under her jaw. "You were so happy… and we started kissing. And… and we…" She seemed to be struggling with the word, but he knew now what she was referring to, so he helped her out a little.

"We had sex." She murmured a yes as color flooded her cheeks at the thought of it. He smiled at her innocence and kissed her cheek adoringly. Of course he remembered that night. It was the best night of his life! She was a virgin and very shy, so he was gentle, but made sure that she had enjoyed it just as much as he had. He kissed her bare shoulder as a sign to continue her explanation, but she was shaking with fear, yet again.

"Love, you can tell me anything. You don't need to fear me," he said with a powerful conviction.

She shook a little and struggled letting it out."I… I'-m… I'm preg-nant…" He stilled, shocked at what she said. So shocked, that he didn't utter a single word. Hermione, believing that his silence meant that he was rejecting her, fell into despair and leapt out his arms and out the door.

When the door slammed, he berated himself over his stupidity. She must have thought the worst of his silence. Sprinting out of his room, he caught her arm before she had walked into the passage that leads out of the Head's room.

His heart was filled with joy. She was pregnant with his child! He was going to be a _Daddy!_ A smile lit his face as he turned her around to face him. Fresh tears were falling down her face, her eyes searching his face.

"Hermione, you don't know how… how hap-py I am," he struggled with words to describe his happiness. Hermione ceased her crying but worry filled her eyes.

"But… but your father, he…-"

"I don't give a damn what my Father thinks Hermione. He can't control me anymore. I love you," he said. She cried happy tears at his declaration of his love for her. She had always told him that she loved him, but he never said it back."He will not _dare_ harming you… or our child."

No matter what, he would protect her and the child. He _needed_ her and he couldn't lose her now. She was the only one that didn't judge him because of his blood, his family, the House he was in. No. She saw through his mask and guarded self that he thought no one could penetrate through. But _she did_… She brought him out of the darkness and shown him the light. He joined the Order of the Phoenix and gave them important information about the next moves that Voldemort and the Death Eaters would take. And because of this, after the war, he would be spared charges and be honored as a war hero. And she stood by his side, throughout it all…

She was the most amazing person he knew, and he would love her and no one else. She was _his_. And he asked her the one question that he had been trying to ask her all week. He held her hand, got down on his knee, pulled out a box, and showed her a silver banded ring with a beautifully cut diamond on it surrounded by small embedded rubies. He looked into her eyes as she gasped, excitement and happiness radiating off her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you honor me by being my wife and make me the happiest man in the world. I will love you, protect you, be faithful to you and be only yours. Hermione, will you be mine?"

"Oh, yes. Yes! I'll marry you." Tears of joy flowed down her face as he slide the ring onto her finger. The perfect fit. He smiled as he held her, his fiancée, in his arms.

"I love you Hermione," he said.

And she replied, "I love you too, Draco."

Placing his hand behind her neck, he kissed her with the promise of forever.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please R/R.**

**Also, if there is a certain shipping you would like me to write about, whether it's short or long, please tell me. I'd love the challenge. **

**XD**


	2. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
